Spirited Chara! Humpty Dumpty!
by Bethany890
Summary: Chihiro returns with 7 little helpers and an egg. But what happenes when her crush is told by the one man she hates to drag her back to the spirit world and she finds her first love who she still loves?
1. Prologue

_Author's note: I'll be telling the story in two different prospectives. Chihiro will be in normal font and Haku in italics and underlined for Kain. Oh ya! Jacob, Ankoku and their chara's belong to my friend, Blitz-chan!_

**Prologue**

It has been six years. Six years since I last saw Haku. Before I left he had promised me that we would meet again. And I'm still waiting for that day to come. All I want to do is go see him. See if he is okay, and tell him about what has happened to me over the last six years. It's nothing bad. In fact it is truly amazing. Not everyone's appears from inside them. But because I wished to show my true colors they appeared. But still new ones show up. And I don't even know what to do anymore. I mean I love Haku but I also like ­­­­­­Kain. Kain also has the same issue as I do but he's working for my father—my enemy. I just wish that I could figure out something to do about all of this.

_Six years. I could swear it doesn't feel like it. It feels more like six thousand years ago that I last saw her. I watched her off after promising her that we would meet again someday. But I wasn't and still am not sure when that day will come. I sit here in the boiler room of the bath house everyday helping Kamaji run the baths. And believe me lifting coal is harder than it looks, but I guess it is easy for me now that I have been doing it for the past six years. I wonder if when Chihiro left she actually forgot me and every thing about the spirit world. If she did then she would be better off. I don't even know why I told her to not look back until she got through the tunnel. As long as she is safe and happy that is all that I ask for._

I've know Chihiro for six years. I haven't even really talked to her a lot until she starting shooting hearts eggs out. I mean sure there was the kendo club that we were both part of but even there we hardly even talked. Every one at this blasted school has a crush on me along with Chihiro. I mean she joined the kendo club just to be near me. Shuji says that there is something that my heart desires and he knows what it is, but I don't get how he can't tell me. No matter, I was given a task to from Ikuto-san, Chihiro's father, to figure out why she keeps shooting out hearts eggs and to find the Embryo. He even gave me the Dumpty Key. The key that goes with Chihiro's Humpty Lock from her mother. Chihiro…Ugh! What am I thinking! Jacob and Ankoku better not get in my way.


	2. A New Chihiro

**1:A New Chihiro**

A little pink shoe fell into the water. A little girl with brown hair tried to reach in to grab it. After all it was her best pair and she was afraid she would get into trouble. With a huge splash the girl fell in and tried to come up for air. Wadding over to the bank of the river she tired, but it was no use the river was flowing in an angry rush, the under toe pulling her under. On the verge of unconsciousness the girl just felt something swim under her and drag her to the river bank. Where she….

I woke up with a start. That dream again. Why was I having a dream of when I was five. I looked at the time on my clock and realized that I was running late. Jumping out of bed I ran to my closet and grabbed my school uniform. I dressed in a rush, brushing my brown hair into a ponytail fashion. I grabbed my shiny purple elastic from my dresser and wound it into my hair. The elastic No Face, Baby, the Yu-bird and Granny made me. She said that because it was made by my friends it would protect me.

I looked over at the wicker basket that sat right next to my bed. Inside were my Guardian Eggs. Still sleeping. How typical. I walked over and placed them all into my school bag. After all if they found out that I went somewhere, even to school, with out them they would freak. Sure the Guardian Characters inside the eggs were adorable, but when they are mad don't let that cuteness deceive you.

I reached down to grab the last one and froze. The one egg that had not hatched yet. The egg was blue with bubbles, star fish, sea horses all around it. I knew this one was a aqua one. But looking at it made me sad. I remembered my dream last night, and then back to six years ago. Back when I helped Haku realize his real name, Kohaku River. He was the river spirit that had saved me back when I was little when I fell in. At the memory of Haku I instantly wondered if he was okay, if he missed me, and what he would think of me having Guardian Characters. Just then the door bell rang and I knew it was Ankoku and Hikaru, her Guardian Character, here to get us to walk to school.

_Author's note: Oooooh what is going to happen next. I wonder….Even I can't wait and I'm the one writing it. Please rate and comment!=]_


	3. Ikutosama?

**2:Ikuto-sama?**

I awoke to the sound of the door bell ringing. I sighed and sat up on the edge of my bed, wearing nothing by my black and white and grey boxers. I looked over at Shuji's egg and sighed, still sleeping I suppose, no doubt dreaming about Kokoro, Chihiro's Guardian Character that represented one of her true would-be-selves. With another ring and another sigh I got up to answer the door muttering "I'm coming, I coming" to my self.

Unlatching the door I found a sight that was rare. Make that two sights that were rare. He stood there, smirking his azure hair shining in the morning sunlight and his cat-like Guardian Character that he had for more that ten years floating in front of him.

"Ikuto….sama?" I asked, my sleepy grogginess gone at the sight of him.

With a playful smirk he replied "Hello my little 'Professional Assassin', it's been a while…"

"Is there something wrong, Ikuto-sama?" 

"Yes…something that only Chihiro can fix….with your help of course…."

"Huh?"

"You have to leader her to the X-eggs…but not tell her until the time is right…"

"X-eggs? Where?" Shuji asked now floating beside my head.

"Some place that Chihiro has already went, with her adoptive parents, but only she remembers…Also I think it would do her some good to revisit the past…" he answered.

"Huh?" I asked.

With a sigh he added. "I really wish that I could tell her the truth, and prove to her that I'm not her enemy…And that I could take back what happened in the past so much…" He handed me a folded piece of paper and with that he left.


	4. What The Heck Is Going On!

**3:What The Heck Is Going On?!**

_I quickly transformed and took off into the sky. The creepy little thing just kept on chasing me. I could tell that it was a spirit, but it was…different. Throwing it's dark shard things at me I had to keep dodging. Finally deciding that I could run away from it anymore I decided that attacking it head on was the only option. I dived down and headed straight for it and with a spin I made my tail lash at it causing it to shatter and disappear._

_Allowing my fur turn into scales and shatter away from my body I was back to my "human" form. I landed softly on the ground and looked over at the bridge leading to the bath house. A slug woman lay at the foot unconscious, but still alive. For the past while those weird things have been appearing and coming right after me, if I'm near anyway, and when ever I destroy one the person, or rather spirit that it came out of has lost their enthusiasm. _

_So many questions that I needed answered. I told Kamaji, but not even he knew anything about it. If he didn't know anything I highly doubted Zeniba would know. Who was there in the world that knew anything about what was going on. Surely there had to be some one._

"_Haku! What are you doing out here?! Yubaba's kid wants to see you!" a girls voice asked from on the other side of the bridge. I looked up and saw Lin. Sure before Chihiro came we had our differences but now we were quite good friends, after all half the time we are talking it is about Chihiro. _

_Aggravated I shouted back "Alright, I'm coming!" and I started off toward the bath house to my awaiting doom._

"_Where is Sen?! I want to see Sen!" Yubaba's giant kid shouted._

"_Jin, she can't come back…She probably doesn't even remember anything about us and the spirit world…" I replied calmly. Seriously after six years you would have thought that the kid's personality would have changed._

"_How can you say that Haku?! I thought you __**loved**__ her!" he taunted._

"_I do… but it is best for her to never remember anything…."_

"_You promised her that you two would meet again! Go find her! Now! I want Sen!"_

_With a sigh I turned and left the room muttering under my breath "You're not the only one who wants to see her again you know…."_


	5. Mixed Up With EasterX

**Chapter 4:Mixed Up With EasterX**

Ever since I started school in this town, Jacob and I have been friends, but then when we go to junior high we both did go to the same school, but it was split into the boys academy and the girls academy, half of the building belongs to the boys and the other half to us girls—which to me is a very weird setup. So we sort a went to the same school. Don't even bother asking me why the do this when we basically live out in the middle of nowhere. But we are able to mingle when it is lunch time and before and after school and during clubs which are mixed.

Jacob had been my first friend in this stupid town. He and I are very different people. I'm the quiet, shy, I-Am-Just-Going-To-Blend-Into-The-Wall-Now type girl, where as Jacob is the loud, popular class clown type. I'm still surprised that he came up to me and asked if I wanted to play with him and the others back when I was just ten. But when were separated in the same school I was back to the beginning. But a new girl came and she was pretty much the same as I was, but only with attitude. After about a week of trying to get her to be friends with me we became best friends. When I introduced her to Jacob he instantly developed a crush on her.

Back then I didn't tell anyone about my two Guardian Characters and kept them secret. But after a while I decided that I wanted to tell Jacob and Ankoku. And it turned out that they both each had a Guardian Character. Jacob's a ninja type Character and Ankoku's a fallen angel. And I was so happy that I wasn't the only one that had them, although I did have the most.

About four months ago I joined the kanto club for something to do. My mom and dad had been telling me to get off my but and do something useful with my extra time. And this was the only thing that looked interesting enough. But the day that I started I saw the most beautiful boy that I had ever seen, aside from Haku that is. He didn't like talking to others and had an attitude a lot like Ankoku's, but he was the top fighter in my class. After class I met up with Ankoku and Jacob, but the boy was with them and I learned that he was best friends with Jacob, and that he also had a Guardian Character.

But the thing that I remember most about back at the time that I met that boy was _that _night. I had just learned of Character Transformations and was out late at night because my Guardian Characters sensed that something wasn't right. Back then I learned about X-Eggs, and the sad story behind them. But that night when I was out I ran into him, he was Character Transformed and randomly started to attack me for some reason. A silhouetted figure told him to stop and he did. When the figure stepped out from the shadows he told me the whole story. He was actually my father and he was the leader of an organization called EasterX which was reborn from Easter back when he was around are age, but I didn't want to hear anymore and ran away. The next day I learned that Jacob and Ankoku were part of EasterX and had just joined the night before. Then weren't allowed to explain anything to me and I was grateful. We are still good friends and we don't act any different around each other than we used to. That is unless an X-Egg is around. And it was then that I really started to crave Haku's company. But something strange happened last night…a new Guardian Egg appeared, one that matched that of my new rival and crush.

_[Author's note- yes I know people you are probably thinking what the hell is wrong with you, making Ikuto into a bad person and what the hell happened to Amu, well dearest readers, please keep reading and all will be revealed in good time the truth about everything, but I must warn you there are going to be quite a few surprises in this story as you read it!=]]_


	6. Plan

**Chapter 5: Plan**

Great…making a plan just what is my specialty. Not! Winging it is what my style is…I can't help that. But I need to do this after all what is happening is not natural.

"Calm down, Kain, I know that you need to figure something out but you need to chill dude…" Shuji tells me as he floats along beside me on my way to school.

"Calm down?! That's easy for you to say!" I made a smart ass comment back.

"Hey! I am a part of you, you know!" he sounded really annoyed. "And you know what? that attitude of yours is really starting to piss me off!"

"I thought that you were part of me, there for it was impossible!" 

Shaking his head and rolling his head he didn't let the subject last. "Why have you been pushing me away lately?" he asked

"I don't know, I didn't mean to….I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry…."

"Hey, not that it is any of my business but why do you like Kokoro so much anyway?" I asked to change the subject.

"I don't know…she is connected to Chihiro…"

"Yeah so what does _Chihiro_ have to do with it?"

"Nothing, nothing…." He said flying of in front me.

After he left me, my mind traveled deep into thought. I began to think about Chihiro. I wondered why a bunch of hearts eggs kept coming from one person, and her of all people. I mean I do admit that she is special, but seriously why her? And what was so special about this place that I had to lead her.

I didn't really get why she didn't like Ikuto-sama…I mean he did take care of me since my parents died. He wasn't a bad person, sure his instructions were a little hard to understand most of the time, like him telling me to lead her to that place. 

Absentmindedly my hand went into my pocket and I fingered the small folded piece of paper that Ikuto-sama had given to me with the directions to the red clock tower that allegedly had a tunnel going through it. _I really want to know what is so special about this place it isn't even funny anymore…_

"Are you cooled down yet or are you going to spaze at me some more?" Shuji asked who had fallen little and little behind so that I would catch up and he could float beside me some more.

"No…I think I'm good no…."I answered "But one of these days your going to have to explain some stuff to me, you do know that right?"

"All in good time, Kain, all in good time…"

_Yeah, that is what you want me to think….._ I thought.

By now we had reached the school and Shuji went to hide in his egg that was in my breast pocket inside my jacket. He didn't really have to, but he knew that if he saw Kokoro they would both go goo-goo-eyed over eachother and neither Chihiro nor I liked that. For God's sakes they were suppose to be enemies.

Jacob came walking up to me from leaning against the chain linked fence just outside the school property with Ankoku and Chihiro. Chihiro and I shared a brief glance at each other before Jacob began to toe me toward the building for our first our class. Chihiro and Ankoku were just behind us walking together as usual. 

"Did Ikuto-sama come to you yet?" Jacob aksed me in a hushed whisper that Chihiro couldn't hope to hear. I just nodded. "So what is the plan then?" and I shrugged to indicate that I didn't know yet. "Well Ikuto-sama has asked Ankoku and I to be you wing men…he knows how much we hate to be against Chihiro, especially Ankoku…"

"Either way, see you guys later, see you in Kendo, Chihiro…" I muttered the last bit.

"Yeah, guess…" she muttered back. I could tell that she was blushing and was embarrassed that I acknowledged her. I knew that she had a crush on me. _It'll make it that much easier…_ I thought. And with that they were out of sight. 


	7. WHO ARE YOU!

**Chapter 6: WHO ARE YOU?!**

_I was standing at the top of the stairs with her. We were saying good-bye. I didn't want her to leave but it was for the best. She may think that I saved her but it was the other way around. After all she did give me back my name, making me no longer having to work for Yubaba._

"_Do you promise we will see each other again?" she asked in a worried tone, as if she would die if it were any other way, which it was._

"_I'm sure we will." I reassured her._

"_PROMISE!" she demanded._

"_Promise. But promise me you will not look back until you have gone through the tunnel." I demanded._

"_Sure, but why?" she asked._

"_Just promise ok?"_

"_Okay." And with that she was gone from my life. _

_Her face was there right before my eyes, just the way I remembered it…It was there for an instant they dissolved as if splashed with water and I was alone in blackness. Or so I thought. I turned and saw that someone else was there too. A young woman was standing about twenty feet in front of me with her back toward me. She had short hair that was about three inches below her shoulders. She was wearing a paper boy hat, low-rise pants and halter top. And attached to her hip there were eight Easter eggs. Just then seven little things popped out of seven out of the eight eggs, the girl turned slightly to ask the what they were waiting for. _

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" I demanded, wondering why she had destroyed my wonderful dream, my dream of __**her**__. _

"_You know who she is Haku." a voice said from some where, it didn't come from either the girl or the things floating beside her._

"_What?!"_

"_You know her." Just then there was a flash of blue light all around me. Something came from with in my chest. It looked just like one of the girls eight eggs but totally different at the same time. There were water droplet shape on it and a dragon coiling itself around it. _

"_What the…?" and then I woke up. I was in bed in the boiler room. Kamaji was snoring a couple feet away. I sat up and heard something tumble onto my blanket and saw that the egg was there with me…_

_It was real…._

_[Author's note: Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to post in a long time, but I had a major writers block you wouldn't even know. Any way I make up for it with two chapters now! I hope you like, oh yeah it the story is really going to pick up with in the next five chapters I promise you!] _


End file.
